The Strange story that will never make sense
by melodyhina123
Summary: I think the title speaks for its self. Rated T for Momoko's mouth. Profiles of all characters soon to be up on my Profile.
1. Enter Momoko Malko

**The Strange story that will never make sense**

**Melody: Okay new story-**

**Lloyd: Another one? **

**Melody: I know but I'm going to be updating my first story soon since I finally got an idea and Here we go again I have to wait until my editor comes over to help me out... How did you get here anyway?**

**Lloyd: ...I don't know...**

**Melody: Well good for me bad for you, you're my muse now~!**

**Lloyd: *pales* She owns nothing but her characters...Help me...**

**Melody: oh and for you flamers out there or people who are going to point out all the bad stuff about this story hit the back button now I'm NOT dealing with you, Got it?**

* * *

><p>'When I find Haru, I'm killing him.' I thought walking though the desert looking for the renegade base.<p>

I may as well introduce myself, I'm Momoko Malko believe it or not I'm from a planet called earth…yes, yes I know what your thinking 'She's not from this world?' well no I'm not my brother and me somehow ended up here…speaking of my brother, you may also be wondering where he is and why I want to kill him.

You see…I have no clue where he is but I do know he is here(must be a twin thing) which is why I'm looking for the renegades, with luck I won't have to use blackmail to get Yuan's help(but I would so love to use it).

"For the love of mana how hard is it to find a light blue fucking base in the middle of the desert?" I shouted before I tripped over nothing and fell face first into the sand. My staff came loose from my back and hit me in the head.

"Ow, damn it!" I mumbled getting up and putting my staff back in its holder on my back. A shadow loomed over me making look over to find-

Botta

…

Hehe looks like my luck is looking up finally.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked.

I couldn't help but say "Yeah I'm just fine, and by fine I mean I can't find a FUCKING BLUE BASE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING DESERT!" Shouting the last part.

I took a deep breath and let it out calming myself down as Botta said "A blue base? You wouldn't happen to be that girl who is looking for the renegades would you?"

I looked at him surprised "How did you know that?"

"Our leader could hear you shouting for the base."

"Oh…Wait a minute you said 'The' base, which mean's your part of them too, right?" I faked a hopeful look at him and when he nodded after several minutes I perked up "Can you please show me to the base? I wish to both join and ask for help if possible." 'I am so smart-tical.' (not a word but who cares)

He whispered something to one of his lackeys(did I forget to mention they were there too?) who nodded and started mumbling into what reminded me of a walky-talky while Botta motioned for me to follow him in the complete opposite direction that I was heading in.

'Maybe Haru is right I have no sense of direction…I can't believe I just thought that.' I shook my head and quickly caught up with Botta, who had gotten ahead of me.

-Time Skip-

'Damn how the hell did I miss this?' The base was big and LIGHT BLUE and I managed to miss it by a few feet from the forest I started from.

As we got close to it I walked up to the side of it and…

I kicked it.

…..

Yes you heard right I kicked it. Why? It was being stupid and hiding from me.

So after getting strange looks from both Botta and the grunt that was standing there we headed in. Now let me tell you the game does not do this place justice, it is a whole lot bigger for one thing and there is more then 6 people that work here.

We finally after a good twenty minutes of walking got to a door that was different then the others and entered. The first thing I did was look around, there was a bookcase in the corner with a file cabinet next to it, the door to the bedroom place in the game was in the same spot, there was a couch in the back corner where you can't see in the game. I looked at the desk and this is what I saw:

A pile of papers and a light blue blob sticking out of it.

I bit my lip when the blob looked up, 'Don't laugh…Don't laugh…Don't laugh…Do- oh forget it!'

The next thing I know I'm doubled over laughing really hard. Now you may be wondering 'What is she laughing at?' Well the blob(Yuan) had a pencil in the top part of his hair, and a sticky note stuck to his forehead with the most confused innocent look on his face.

After I calm down some we began the most boring meeting I've ever had to take part in, I think I must of fell asleep too because I was 'woken up' by someone shaking me and I did the only thing I knew how to do when I'm half awake…

I hit the person square in the face.

Hehehe I love causing people pain for some reason. I never understood why but who cares. Now lets see who I hit. I looked to see Botta one the ground rubbing his face, I then looked back at Yuan who was watching me with calculating eyes. So I did the only thing I could do in this situation-

With one hand behind my head in a nervous way, "Oops!"

* * *

><p><strong>Melody: Like I said at the beginning one comment about that stuff and I block, I don't care if you've been following all my stories I will block you.<strong>

**She isn't overpowered or anything you'll see why later, like why she managed to knock Botta over with one punch that is going to be one of my failed attempt a humor.**

**Also Yuan may be a little OOC in the next few chapters, why? Because he is going to be my comic relief and its funny to do it to him. Plus I think he doesn't get enough screen time anyway.**

**Review if you want. Sorry for the lame ending.**


	2. Yuan is comic relief?

**Melody: For people who know me, know that I don't update this quickly but I actually like this story for some reason.**

**Lloyd: Melody owns nothing but her Ocs.**

**Melody: Flames will be transferred to Colette232, who is very violent, to be 'talked' to.**

* * *

><p>Okay a quick update on what has happen to me in the last few hours:<p>

Made it to the renegade base…**CHECK!**

Kick said base…**CHECK!**

Met Yuan…**CHECK!**

And Punched his first in command…**OOPS!**

I am now sitting on the couch in Yuan's office doing accounting paper work that he had a lot of. Confused? Well let me clear that up for you. You see after my little 'oops' moment he agreed to help me find where my brother is, though he turned me down with joining (at this point I was ready to use the blackmail I had) but luckily for me I happen to catch what he was working on and pointed out the mistake on it. After he realized his mistake and fixed it, I offered to do the rest of the paper work so he could have a break and apparently he forgot I was a complete stranger because he looked like a kid in a candy store the moment the words left my mouth.

I don't regret offering to do it, I do this kind of stuff all the time its just funny how fast Yuan had disappeared into his bed room.

I was about half way though the second stack when Botta- who was dismissed to a healer before now-came in.

"Where is Lord Yuan?"

"Resting, why? Is something wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, I have my report." He held up a small stack of papers.

"I'll take it, I'm on paper work duty at the moment." I held out my hand for him to give it to me, he hesitated but handed it to me in the end.

He left shortly after to bed. I took a quick glance at the clock that was hanging on the opposite wall.

12:52 am.

…

'Damn, its already almost past one in the morning? No wonder Yuan was gone in a second.' I thought fighting a yawn and continuing the work.

*~*~*~*~*Time Skip*~*~*~*~*

I think I crashed around three since that's the last time I saw before I woke up again. My mind was blurred as well as my vision so it took me a minute to realize that I was laying on the couch without a bunch of paper work around me and some type of blanket over me.

I sat up and blinked a few times clearing up my vision somewhat only to turn towards the door when it opened and Yuan entered holding two mugs.

"I see your finally up." He said handing me one of the mugs, which contained coffee-

Wait...coffee?

Coffee... Ka-fai...Coffee...*

...

I started to snicker at the names causing Yuan to look at me with a WTF face. I know what he means he said that I was finally up and I started to laugh...I'M NOT CRAZY!

"Sorry, coffee reminds me of something funny that happen on my brothers 20th birthday." I lied.

He nodded and sat at his desk staring at it blankly before saying "I've never seen this desk so empty of paper work."

I sipped my coffee before saying, "Your welcome." I then got up, put my empty cup on his desk and headed for the door. "I'm going to go train or something."

"Momoko." I turned around only to catch something, I looked at it to see a round walky-talky like item, "I'll contact you if anything comes up."

Smirking I headed out holding my hand up in the rockstar fashion** and said "Yes sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Melody: I told everyone that Yuan would be my comic relief for this story.<strong>

**Lloyd: -Shakes head-**

**Melody: Slow chapter but be glad I updated again I kind of like this story so far.**

**Lloyd: Review and flamers will get yelled at and blocked.**

**Key:**

***-If you don't get this joke go listen to how its pronounced in ToS:DotNW right now.**

****-You know how you hold your pointer finger and pinkie up with the other ones down? That's what I mean.**


	3. Training, brothers, and running

**I'm Back~**

**Lloyd: Can I leave now?**

**Me: No, now say the disclaimer.**

**Lloyd: She doesn't own ToS just her Ocs and the plot.**

**Me: Thank you, hey Lloyd whats our death count?**

**Lloyd: Zero.**

**Me: Good, a little warning this chapter has a little randomness in.**

* * *

><p>It has been a few weeks since I've come here, and let me tell you by now everyone in both Triet and the base now knows me by name. How? Well lets just say no one but Yuan has gotten much sleep lately.<p>

"Momo, do you have the second sheet to this?" Yuan held up a paper for me to see, I quickly went thought the papers I had around me.

"Right here." I handed it to him and went back to his accounting papers. Thanks to me he had saved about 5,000,000 gald on lighting and everything(apparently they have to pay for stuff like that) .

Before you ask yes Yuan calls me by my nickname ever since I started to help out around here (even though I don't work here) . Back to what is going on you see today the work load seems to have doubled in size so Yuan decided to actually do some work- the lazy ass had me doing all of it, we split it in half he has ten stacks I have the other ten.

I reached for another paper when I heard a unfamiliar but still familiar sound. I looked up to see a glowing circle on the floor, then a figure appeared.

'Isn't that...' I shook my head and went back to work half ignoring them half listening.

Yuan sighed, "Kratos what do you want now?"

"I need to have a word with you."

I watched out of the corner of my eye as he nodded then looked at me, "Momoko out."

My eye twitched but I made no other move to show I heard him. Normally I would just leave without a word but he's being rude so why not be stubborn?

"Momoko leave now."

I smirked to show I heard him but I'm not making any move to well move.

Yuan gave a frustrated sigh and said though clenched teeth "Momoko will you please leave, I need to have a private conversation with someone."

"Huh? Oh sure."I smiled got up and left but not before I heard a bang as Yuan's head hit his desk, I smirked.

* * *

><p>I headed to the training area of the base, 'I hope the newbies won't be there this time.' I thought remembering what happen the last time.<p>

***~*~Flashback~*~***

"_Lady Momoko!" Several voices made me look up in the direction they came from._

"_How many times do I have to tell you guys don't call me that! Momo or Momoko works just fine." I said strange calm._

"_Well you're always with Lord Yuan and Lord Botta so we thought you wanted to be called that." one of the four new recruits said nervously._

"_I'm only here so I can find my brother, I don't work here." _

"_You don't? But we though-" Another recruit started before I cut him off._

"_That's the problem right there, you though." I said grabbing my staff about to leave the room away from the newbies._

"_What do you mean?" I sighed and turned to look at them,_

"_You though, when you do that in battle for example it can end up with you dead." I turned to leave but was stopped once again._

"_Momoko." I let out an irradiated sigh and turned around **AGAIN** to tell them off only to blink in surprise at what I saw, the four recruits bowing towards me._

"_W-what are you-" I started but they cut me off._

"_Please train us!"_

***~*~End Flashback~*~***

''Please train us' they said.' I sighed, ' my mind told me to refused it, but why did I agree to it out loud?'

It was at that moment I realized I was being followed by someone- three someones by the looks of it, I sighed yet again and quickened my pace to the training room hoping they were smart enough not to attack me in the hall and get Yuan on her case...again.

I finally made it in when they attack...or tried to at least. They ended up slamming into each other as that all attacked at once.

I sighed, "You did good up until the attack part of the plan, remember your allies next time."

"Yes sensei."

I sighed(I've been doing that a lot lately) the newest nickname for me was 'Sensei' (by these three)and 'Little Demon' (By about half the base and Triet).

"'Sensei'? Momoko what are you doing to my recruits when I'm not around?" Yuan's voice came from the doorway, I glanced over to see Yuan, along with Kratos and Botta, come into the room. I turned to answer him but froze as something occurred to me.

I quickly whipped around and caught with my bare hand a sword that was about to hit. Ignoring the blood that was now dripping down my hand I said, "Great! You got both a hit and a perfect sneak attack." I removed my hand from the sword and squeezed it close ignoring the pain and blood that came from doing so.

I looked at Yuan "What do you need now?"

"I need to have a word with you." was all he said before leaving with Kratos.

I rolled my eyes and followed them out wondering what this was about.

* * *

><p>"We found your brother. I'm having a few grunts bringing him in now." Yuan said once we were in his office.<p>

"Do you mind if I meet him at the front of the base, I want to have a word with him."

He waved his hand in a "Do what you want" motion before going back to work. I shrugged and head out only to stop when the pain in my hand was suddenly gone, I looked at it to see that it was healed.

'Who could have...' It was then that I remembered Kratos was in the room. I left then silently saying thank you as I did, I made three detours before I went to the front of the base.

One was the room I was using to pick up my bag and the few books I had left out; the second place was were the healers where and took several gels and bottles; the last place was the training room for my staff. I headed for the front as quick as possible. After what seemed like forever I made it out of the base in time to see my brother about to walk in.

"S-sis?" My twin said half scared, half surprised that I was there. I turned to the Renegade that was standing there, and handed him a note I wrote a long time ago.

"Give this to Yuan when you can no longer see us and don't tell anyone which direction we went in or I will hunt you down and kill you myself." I must have looked really scary because he nodded like crazy. I grabbed my brothers had and ran towards the forest.

* * *

><p>"Momo, where are we going?" Haru asked pulling his hand from mine and running next to me.<p>

"Iselia to help out the Colette and the group later on."

"But we don't know when the Oracle will show up."

"I do. It's next year, by then we should be friends with them and be able to help."

My brother was silent for a few seconds before saying, "Alright but whats our lie?"

"You'll think of something." I picked up my speed hoping he won't catch on until I was farther away.

"Yeah I will." I listened for a few seconds then grinned when I heard him shout, "Hey wait a minute who said I had to think of something! Momoko get back here!"

'Just like old times...' I faintly smiled at that thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Melody: Okay the ending kind of died slightly as I was typing it so sorry for the shit-y ending.<strong>

**Lloyd: Review!**

**Melody: Same rules apply as the last two chapters, Flame and die.**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Melody: **Sorry this isn't an update just an author's note, I was wondering if I should bring in those four renegades from last chapter and if I do what do you want to see about them? Do you want to see Momoko training them in a bonus chapter? or may be them being comic relief at one point in the story?

I would also need names if they joined in.

I'll have the new chapter up soon...hopefully...


	5. The journey has started Sort of

**Okay chapter 4...wow...**

**Colette: What is it?**

**Melody: I've never made a story that actually made it to chapter 4. Hey where's Lloyd?**

**Colette: Kratos and him are training, so I came in his place.**

**Melody: Oh...Okay well disclaimer and death count.**

**Colette: She doesn't own ToS only her Ocs and the plot. Death count is still at zero.**

**Melody: Wow no rude idiots this story really is going well. Also there is a little time skip since I had no idea what they could do for a year, and if any of the characters are OOC its for plot reasons.**

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~A year later~*~*~<strong>

'Can't believe its been a year since we came here,' I thought walking towards the Martel Temple before the Oracle went off 'I hope Haru is there already so I don't have to wait or go look for him.'

I walked up each step slowly feeling eyes on my back as I did, ignoring the feeling I made it to the top to see my brother and a priest talking. My brother and are twins, same brown hair color, same forest green eyes but he's six years older then me even though he looks eighteen and I look sixteen for that matter. Its sort of a family curse, everyone on my fathers side looks younger then they really are(which leaves me snapping at people when they think I'm some kid when clearly I'm not) anyway he had on a strange outfit: Dark blue sleeveless shirt with dark blue tights-like pants, brown boots and a small dark blue cloak over it with his twin Sai like daggers in there sheaths on his back...and my brother says I have a weird fashion sense-if you call a green and brown off the shoulders dress with brown boots strange. I stopped when I was standing next to him.

I gave the priest a nodded, "Hey Haru, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, but shouldn't we wait for Colette first?"

"Nah, lets just do the puzzles and wait for everyone there," I said walking into the chapel, glancing over my shoulder at both my brother and the familiar rust colored eyes that had been watching me since I go here. I smirked, "Lets go Haru I want to get there before the next century."

"Hey! I'm not that slow!" He yelled walking pass me into the chapel ahead of me.

"Yet you admit your slow."

"...Shut up."

* * *

><p>"It goes over here moron!"<p>

"No it goes in this one, see if you look down you can clearly see it."

"You're looking at it from an angle!" I shouted ay my brother again.

You see we were beat up Golms and pushes there block like forms down the holes to help out Colette, unfortunately we came to the last block and we have yet to agree where it should go. I want it to go to where the last item was before we finished the puzzle, but my idiot of a brother wanted it to go to the middle one- which clearly had nothing but black space below it. Back to the so called argument...

"No you are."

'Idiot...how the hell am I related to him?' I though with a sigh then looked at the staircase when I heard a soft thud and the words "Sorry Lloyd." and once again I sighed.

"Okay go ahead and push it down then and lets see whose right." I said knowing we were getting no where. My brother grinned and said something about me finally seeing reason before trying to push it, but I wasn't paying much attention to him as I looked towards the group as they came to the landing.

"Momoko? Haru? What are you two doing here?" Lloyd asked tilting his head to the side in a confused motion.

"I'm finally proving Momo wrong," Haru said **STILL** trying to push the block into the hole. I rolled my eyes at him. "Just as soon as I can push this in!"

"I'm making my brother look like an idiot you know the usual." I said walking to the group to watch my twin fail at doing something well stupid. "Hey Lloyd why don't you go help him?"

Lloyd shrugged and walked over to my brother along with Colette and Genis following behind.

"You make a bad stalker Kratos." I said in a low voice so I would be over heard by the others. "So don't quit your day job, okay?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked in the same level of voice I did.

"When I was walking up the stairs before I felt eyes on my back, and I turned around when I was going into the temple to tell my brother to hurry up I saw red-ish brown eyes looking right at me," She paused to let that sink in before continuing "and you're the only one I know who has those color eyes."

It was silent until...

"HA! Now Momo tell me who is right this time?" Haru shouted over to us. I looked at the hole and smirked.

"Still me idiot."

"Huh?" He looked over the edge and saw that the block had disappeared, his eye twitched. "...I hate you."

"Love you too Bro~" She said in a sing-song voice as she made her way over to the rest of the group.

"Hey Momo how do you know Kratos?" A very irritated Lloyd asked.

"Huh? Oh! Haru and I crossed paths with him a few times while we were traveling. He's actually pretty nice when he's not being an asshole." I gave Kratos a 'innocent' smile as he glared at me and Lloyd laughed.

**-Time skip until after the temple since we all know what happens-**

"I hate you."

"I know."

"I mean I really hate you."

"I get it Haru."

Haru and I were at the house that Dirk was nice enough to build for us when we came here, but right now Haru was having second thoughts about whether or not we should continue to stay in that house after the journey...why he's saying he hates me is a common thing that has nothing to do with this so you can probably ignore that.

***Knock Knock* **

"Coming~" I chimed, then looked at Haru, "Go get the door."

"Rude." He grabbed a pillow and went to the door; holding the pillow up he opened the door a bit completely tense, but relaxed and lowered the pillow when he saw who it was. "Hello Kratos what are doing?"

"I told him if he didn't have a place to stay he could stay in our spare room." I said grinning as my brother glared at me.

"You mean you knew he was at the door and made me think it was Lloyd trying to get back at me for what happen this morning?" He half-hissed, half-yelled at me.

"Yup~" My grin grew when my brother stormed pass me towards the kitchen mad mumbling about me being an 'Evil Witch' who was going to end up kill us all.

I felt a small tap on my shoulder and turned around with an innocent look on my face towards Kratos who rolled his eyes at my failed attempt to look as if I didn't do anything wrong. He held up a small slip of paper for me to see, confused I took it and looked over before grinning like an idiot realizing it was the note I wrote to Yuan.

_Blueberry,_

_ By now you probably realize I left the base with my brother,_

_ good luck with doing all the paperwork on your own because_

_ I'm not doing any of it ever again~!_

_ -Momoko_

_ P.S. Don't ask the foot solider where we went, I threatened _

_ to kill him if he did._

"Was he mad that I left?" I asked handing the note back.

"Mad would be an understatement, he didn't take to well since he had a lot to do the rest of the paperwork."

"You left the moment you read the note didn't you?"

He nodded before saying, "The Chosen wishes to visit Lloyd tonight also, will you be coming with us?"

I nodded before looking at the kitchen to see Haru with a pot covering his whole head, "Wha-"

"Don't ask just get it off."

"And you say I'm a danger to my self and others."

"Shut up Momo..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a little sad that I didn't get to four pages like I wanted to but this needs to be updated some time, right? I'm sorry it took so long I had most of it done for the past month but school started, I got my wisdom teeth pulled, and I couldn't focus long enough to finish this chapter.<strong>

**I'm sorry if Kratos seems OOC its kind of hard to keep him character since I've been playing Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology(ToW: RM) and he's a little nicer in that game then in ToS...What don't believe me? Check out the game then and get back to me.**

**ToW: RM Ai's story will be updated soon for those have read it I have it done for the most part I just need to proof read it and then post it.**

**Also I've been thinking of doing a Self-Insert but I don't really want to write it alone and I don't know anyone(but one person who I haven't heard from in a while and she hasn't beaten the game yet either) who knows the game and can keep characters in character...Help?**

**Review and please don't flame I rather not kill anyone today.**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

Okay reason for not updating at all is…I'm grounded… Until my civics grade goes up to at least a D I won't be able to do much of anything. Also I would like to say I know have a schedule for my story updates that will start sometime around late-January- which is when grades come out again.

In order:

Strange story that will never make sense- Friday

Tales of the world: Radiant Mythology Ai's Story-Saturday

Tales of a new world-Sunday

Uh Oh- Friday, Saturday, or Sunday (basically when/ if I have time on one of those three days to update it)

I'm sorry for the wait but I'm trying my best with my grades.


End file.
